Gary the Gadget Guy
Gary the Gadget Guy (AKA Agent G), is Club Penguin's inventor and the owner of the Sports Shop. He likes wearing a white lab coat and his special curved spectacles, and enjoys eating Fish Dish Pizza, and is almost always seen drinking coffee in the HQ. In an issue of The Penguin Times his eyes appear like Sensei's, but smaller and thinner. Gary also doesn't own puffles. In Club Penguin Times Issue 200, it was mentioned that Gary would make an appearance at the Festival of Flight 2009, and he did. Also, in the section "In Focus: A Waddle Down Memory Lane", the quote at the top of the page was by G. Gary is the only person who has the keys to open his invention cabinet in Mission 7. He also has his own room in the Sports Shop. Gary's inventions :See main article: List of Gary's Inventions Gary has been making inventions since the first day of Club Penguin. Some of his inventions are around the Island for use by normal penguins, but most were put in the Gadget Room, like the Test Chamber and the Crab Translator 3000. Gary ends most of his inventions with a number like 1000, 2000 or 3000 (Mainly 3000). 1000 is the prototype and 3000 is the complete version. It is probable that his projects receive copious funding from the PSA, since Gary would be unable to afford all required components without some source of financial support. Many of Gary's inventions have been proven as failures, such as the Ski Lift 1000, therefore suggesting that his inventing skill is not as good as he lets on. Gary's Secret Gary is not the founder/leader of the P.S.A.. This was proven because in Mission 10, The Director is seen on a TV screen and G is standing next to the TV. His role is somewhat close to what Q's is from the James Bond series (Q is a single lettered-name, so is G, possibly this is where Club Penguin got his name from). He is the genius behind most of the inventions in Club Penguin, and appears in all of the Secret Missions. Revealed in 2009,it was approved that Gary is very shy. So if you notice the quote he says Can you stop crowding around me!! He just gets nervous. Autograph During the Halloween Party 2008, Gary could be found in the Secret Laboratory signing autographs. He could also be found during the Penguin Play Awards along with the Penguin Band, Aunt Arctic and Cadence. He appeared again during Festival of Flight 2009 at the Underground Pool, the Tallest Mountain and during the Halloween Party 2010 at the Haunted House and the Dark Chamber. His latest appearance is during the Halloween Party 2011 at the Haunted House and the Dark Chamber. His appearances are mostly on special occasions and rarely comes randomly. He has no favorite server, so it is hard to locate him. Quotes *What is your emote status? *Tink tink tink *Pulls lever *I'm not a computer! *Lets do propeller testing! *Oh my! *One Super Soda Machine Coming Up! *Let's go to Rockhopper Island! *Fixes *And we're off! *Interesting *Good idea! *Farewell Penguins *May I have some H2O water? *IT'S ALIVE! *MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA! *There is a situation that needs my attention. *Good work fellow scientists! *I am very proud of all of you! *Can you stop crowding me? *Good work! *Lets go this way. *Were here! *A GHOST! *Just the wind. *Lets open this door. *A brick wall? *Lets go upstairs *This puffle statue *Writes down *Flouting insterments? *Thanks. I will read them in my lab. *YOU ARE TURNING INTO MONSTERS! *IT IS WORKING! *interesting observation *takes more notes *Alright *There is something strange going on *Yes its halloween everything is weird *Yes i am rather good at escaping Gary's knowledge of other Famous Penguins *Rockhopper: Yes, I do know that Rockhopper. *Aunt Arctic: Yes! I am good friends with Aunt Arctic. *Sensei: Sensei? ... ... ... I have heard of Sensei. Trivia *Gary has at least six lab coats. one that he wears, another in the Gadget Room, three on a coat hanger in his room and one on the ground next to the coat hanger. *Gary has at least the first 32 pins in his collection. *Although Gary wears Old Blue in the missions and on his player card, his in-game avatar is Blue. *Gary is in Club Penguin: Game Day! for the Nintendo Wii, along with Rookie, Cadence, Aunt Arctic And Rory. *He likes extra strong cheese and anchovies on his Pizza. *When people make a big crowd around him, he'll get nervous and try to hide or leave. *Gary judged the Halloween igloo decorating contest 2010 with Aunt Arctic. *Gary stated in Mission 9 that he liked coffee and mathematics. *Gary wears an indestructible lab coat. *Gary is left handed, according to the Background. *Gary was the first mascot players were able to add as a buddy. Gallery An in-game avatar Gary name new.png|Gary in-game. Gary Player cards Gary player card flight.png|Gary's old player card. Gary1j.PNG|Gary's new player card. Gary Backgrounds Gary201020201020202.PNG|Gary's first background. New_Background.png|Gary's second background. gary2011201120112011.PNG|Gary's third background. garypickup.PNG|Gary's backgrounds pick up. Gary Signature Gary sig.png|Gary's Signature. Gary Spotted Gary penguin play.png|Gary waddling around at the Penguin Play Awards. IsawG.png|Gary at the Penguin Play Awards. 11122.PNG|Gary was spotted during the Festival of Flight. Gary1.png|Gary waddling around at the Festival of Flight. gary halloween.PNG|Gary in the Halloween Party 2010, Lighthouse. Gary11.PNG|Spotted during Halloween Party 2011. Gary1q.PNG|Spotted during Halloween Party 2011. Artwork Agent G.PNG|Another picture of Agent G. Happy Gary.PNG|Gary standing at the Beach. Gary coffee.PNG|Gary holding a mug of Coffee. Gary desk stuff.PNG|Gary sitting at his desk. Gary pizza.PNG|Gary after the conclusion of his invention, the Pizzatron 3000. Gary desk.PNG|Agent G at the desk in the Sports Shop. Gary knight.PNG|"Sir Gary" at the Medieval Party 2008. Agent G.png|Gary studying mysterious tremors under the Island. GaryCards.jpg|Gary's cards in Card-Jitsu. Gthegadgetguy.png|Gary in Club Penguin Times Issue 200. g11.png|G's new Power Card for 2009. G without glasses.jpg|Gary using a magnify glass. Notice he is showing his eye for the first time. Gary ac 3000.png|Gary with the AC 3000 (The AC 3000 made an appearance in Card-Jitsu). garypredictsstrom.PNG|Gary predicting a storm. Garytrackingstorm.PNG|Gary tracking a storm. Gary stamp.PNG|Gary's stamp. THE G HAS EYES.PNG|Gary wearing Aunt Arctic's glasses. Gary planning to catch Herbert.PNG|Gary planning to catch Herbert P. Bear. Gary.PNG|Gary, who uses Old Blue as his Color. Fullscreen capture 25062011 173819.jpg|Gary's Pin Collection (note the missing Soccer Ball Pin). SuperComputer.PNG|Gary's personal computer. See also *EPF Command Room *Gary's Inventions *Famous Penguins *Field-Op *EPF *Cheese 3000 Category:People Category:Famous Penguins Category:Elite Agents Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:Owners Category:PSA Category:Club Penguin Category:Spy Category:Mission Characters Category:Hard Mascots to Meet. Category:Article Category:FAOTW